Ellen and Viola's New Friend
by eljebelja
Summary: Such a creative title. ANYWAY this is part of my AU where Ellen and Viola are best friends! In this story they meet a third girl!


Ellen and Viola sat in the town square, chatting away. They both held ice cream in their hands. Ellen had just been discharged from the hospital since her cystic fibrosis had gotten particularly bad. She was reluctant to go, as she had her magic, but Viola was worried and insisted she did. That was Ellen's first trip to the hospital. Both girls were 15.

"How are you feeling?" Viola asked. Ellen licked her ice cream. She had gotten chocolate. She stared at the red buildings, her eyebrows furrowed. She seemed to be deep in thought. Viola watched her, confused.

Finally, Ellen sighed. "I feel alright," she replied. Viola smiled sweetly, and giggled when she saw chocolate on Ellen's nose. She took her finger and wiped it off, and Ellen smiled at her.

She returned her attention to the street in front of them. She could see a girl with a black bun texting on her phone. She girl was chewing gum and blew a bubble. She wasn't paying attention to where she was walking and stepped into the street.

To Ellen's horror, and car came rolling down the street quite fast. It was approaching the girl rather quickly. The driver didn't seem to notice her. Both the driver and the girl were oblivious to what was going to happen.

Ellen jumped to her feet and threw her hand out. A surge of blue came from her hand, which caused the car to come to a screeching halt inches away from the girl. The girl stopped and gasped, her heart pounding. The driver and the girl met eyes, both shocked at what almost occurred.

"What on earth just happened?" Viola asked, getting up quickly and running to Ellen. The purple-haired girl's chest was heaving, not used to using magic so strong. The driver nodded and the girl and went around her, and the girl's cheeks burned red with embarrassment at her mistake.

Ellen brought the girl out of the street, and the girl scratched the back of her neck. "Heheh, I should have looked where I was going." She blushed. "Hey, how'd you do that?"

Ellen stared at her, pretending to be dumbfounded. "Do what?"

The girl grinned. "Stop that car with that blue stuff! How'd you do that?" The girl edged closer, excited. Ellen took a step back, worry on her face.

Viola sighed next to her. "You should tell her, El," Viola told her. "I mean, she already saw. There's no use lying to her now."

Ellen frowned and lowered her head. "Alright... I'm a witch." Ellen shut her eyes, afraid of the girl's reaction. Viola latched onto Ellen's arm defensively.

The girl laughed. "A witch? How cool!"

Ellen stared at her. "Cool? But, I'm a witch!" She responded. The girl shrugged her shoulders.

"So? You saved my life! You must be a nice witch, huh?" The girl smiled. Ellen was shocked. She never told anyone except Viola about her being a witch because she was afraid people would hunt her down and hurt her for it. This girl, however, seemed different. The girl held out her hand. "I'm Atira Kirchner."

Ellen shook Atira's hand. "I'm Ellen Stieber." She motioned to Viola. "This is my best friend, Viola Holzknecht."

Atira shook Viola's hand happily. "Bummer, your ice cream fell on the ground." Atira pointed to Ellen's chocolate ice cream on the ground. Ellen grimaced. Atira chuckled. "Here, let me buy you another one."

Ellen stared at her with wide eyes. "What? You can't! I mean, you, no." Ellen protested. Atira laughed again.

"Come on, you saved my life! The least I can do is pay for your ice cream." Atira elbowed Ellen's ribs.

"No, the least you can do is nothing," Ellen said. Atira laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Come on! Who says no to free ice cream?" Atira pointed out. She turned and started to head back to the ice cream store, and Ellen and Viola exchanged glances and followed her.

Atira held her phone in front of her, her fingers speedily hitting letters. Viola looked over her shoulder. "You type so fast," Viola said.

"I'm always texting," Atira responded. Viola frowned.

"My dad won't let me have one," Viola replied. "He's too overprotective."

Atira looked up and over at her, cocking an eyebrow. "That's silly, you'd think he'd let you have one and be calling you all the time. I mean, how does he know you're not in danger right now?" Atira pointed out. Viola placed a finger on her chin and shrugged her shoulders.

"I hate those devices," Ellen mumbled. Atira looked at her, narrowing her eyes. However, she didn't seem upset, just curious.

"Oh, yeah?" Atira smiled. "Why is that?" She grinned, but Ellen just stared at her.

"She lives kinda old-fashioned," Viola informed Atira. Ellen just looked away, annoyed.

They reached the ice cream shop. Atira pulled out her wallet, grabbing a few Euros. She looked at Ellen, gave her a smile, then ordered her a small chocolate. She also got a vanilla for herself.

Atira handed the chocolate cone to Ellen. "Thanks," Ellen responded softly, eyeing Atira.

"You're welcome girly," Atira grinned, stuffing the change in her pocket.

They walked to a small table outside the ice cream shop, sitting in the chairs and eating their ice cream. Atira took a lick of her ice cream then leaned back in her chair, crossing her legs. She closed her heavily made up eyes and sighed.

"You girls seem cool, we should hang out sometime," Atira said, licking her ice cream. Viola and Ellen exchanged excited glances. "Where do you live?"

"I live in the woods with my father, in a small cottage," Viola told her. Atira nodded and looked over at Ellen.

"I live in a mansion in the woods with my cat," Ellen told her. They were afraid Atira would ask them, why just her father? Why just her cat? But Atira seemed socially intelligent and didn't press the issue.

"I live right here in town," Atira responded. She sat up straight. "Maybe I can take you to my house?" She chuckled, bobbing her shoulders. "I mean, you girls don't exactly have phones so I can't text you, so I can show you my house and whenever you want to hang out you can head on over!"

"That sounds like a good idea," Viola nodded her head. Ellen gave a shrug, agreeing.

Atira stood up. "You girls ready?" She asked. They nodded and stood up as well, and they followed Atira farther into town. The cars buzzed past them, and the sun beat down on them, so they happily enjoyed their ice cream and the cold feeling it gave them.

They reached a small house deeper into the town. Atira stopped and rested her hands on her hips. "Well!" She said, grinning. Ellen and Viola stood next to her, looking it over.

"Pretty place," Viola complimented. Atira looked at her and gave her a smile.

"You guys know the way?" Atira asked.

"Yes," Ellen responded. Atira grinned and held out her hands, and Viola and Ellen shook them.

"I should get home now, but we should definitely hang out sometime!" Atira beamed. Ellen and Viola nodded their heads, grinning.

"It was nice meeting you," Ellen said. Viola dipped her head in agreement.

"Same to you! See you!" Atira snapped her fingers and backed up, turning and entering her house. Viola and Ellen watched her go, and Viola clasped her hands together.

"What a nice girl!" Viola mused. She elbowed Ellen in the ribs. "I didn't expect to make a new friend, did you?"

"No, but we should hang out with her," Ellen replied. Viola nodded and hugged Ellen.

"We should!" She agreed. She then pulled back. "Should we head back now?" Ellen nodded and they turned and headed back down the street toward their homes.


End file.
